familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adamovské Kochanovce
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Church of Adamovske.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Adamovské Kochanovce | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SVK Adamovsk COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres trencin.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Trenčín District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Adamovské Kochanovce in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Adamovské Kochanovce in Trenčín Region | latd = 48 |latm = 51 |lats = 09 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 55 |longs = 40 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Trenčín | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1332 | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = mayor | leader_name = Michal Križan | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 9.66 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 210 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 843 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 87.27 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 913 05 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-32 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.adamovskekochanovce.sk/ | footnotes = }} Adamovské Kochanovce ( ) is a village in the Trenčín District of the Trenčín Region of southern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1332. Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 202 metres and covers an area of . It has a population of about 782 people. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1701-1763 (parish B), 1714–1895 (parish C) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1784-1896 (parish A) * Census records 1869 of Adamovske Kochanovce are not available at the state archive. See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Adamovske_Kochanovce_Trencin_TC_Trencsen_Trencin.html Surnames of living people in Adamovske Kochanovce] Category:Adamovské Kochanovce Category:Villages and communes in Trenčín District Category:Established in 1332 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia